


I Don't Want to Go

by selenehekate



Series: My Next-Gen Head Canon [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: "No," Lucy said quickly, grabbing at him. "Please stay. I don't want you to go." Lysander raised an eyebrow. "You think it would be better for your dad to walk in and find me curled up in his daughter's bed?"





	I Don't Want to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place in July 2020

_"No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight"_

-Lady Antebellum "Just a Kiss"

Lucy Weasley sighed, nuzzling herself closer to Lysander as they lounged together on her bed. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, and she felt warm and secure, safe. Even though they'd only been together for two short months, it was hard for her to remember a time in which they weren't able to lie together like this; they had been friends ever since she was young.  _But this,_  she couldn't help but think.  _This is_ much _superior._

He laced his hand through her own, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head. "I should probably get going," he muttered, pulling away slightly. "Your dad is going to be home any minute."

"No," Lucy said quickly, grabbing at him. "Please stay. I don't want you to go."

Lysander raised an eyebrow. "You think it would be better for your  _dad_  to walk in and find me curled up in his daughter's bed?"

A blush crossed over her cheeks, and she slowly shook her head. "But we haven't... you know."

" _I_  do," Lysander agreed, brushing his hand against her cheek. "Yet somehow, I don't think your father will see it that way."

"He trusts me."

"Yes," Lysander said with a nod. "Until he walks in on this." He stood up. "It's not too bad, little Lucy. You forget, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucy made a face. "Yes, and so will a hundred or so other students. It won't be the same." She bit her lip, raising up onto her knees as she spoke. "Ly... It just won't be the same between us tomorrow."

He frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Lucy, why would you say that?"

"Everything will change," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. "I'll be a seventh year and you'll be a sixth year... You'll be spending a lot of your time with James and your brother, and we just won't see each other any more. Not like this."

He put his arm around her, pulling her close. "Of course everything will change, little Lucy. But we can't do anything about that. Besides, change is a good thing. It'll make the time that we spend together much more precious."

She wrinkled her nose up at him. "Eh, but I hate change."

"Really, now?" Lysander said drily. "So you hated six months ago when your father  _changed_  his mind and decided that you should follow your dreams instead of work for the Ministry?"

Lucy sighed. "Oh, come on, now. You know what I mean."

"I know that you're being ridiculous," he said with a small laugh. "Just because we're going back to school, that doesn't mean that we'll break up, Lucy. You mean so much to me; I'm not going to just let you go."

"Promise?"

"Of course," he said, giving her a kiss on the head. "Now, I really need to get out of here..."

Lucy stuck out her tongue. "Oh you're in such a hurry to  _leave_ ," she teased.

"Well, insecurities make me want to run," Lysander joked, standing up once more. "I really don't want to go, though. You know that, right?"

She smiled softly, glancing at the floor. "Yes," she said, raising her eyes to meet his. "Damn my father."

"Damn your father," Lysander said with a laugh, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips. "Just know that you'll be in my dreams tonight."

Lucy couldn't help but snort. "What a cliché."

"Well if romance isn't appealing to you..."

"No, no. It is," she protested, smiling up at him. "At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet."

Lysander rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry,  _now_  who's using clichés?"

"It's not a cliché. I'm quoting Plato," she argued, giving him a small push.

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that?" Lysander said with a laugh.

"Oh, please just go. Before I wrap my arms around you and trap you here forever in a melodramatic plea to make you stay," she said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

He grabbed ahold of the broom that was leaning against Lucy's windowsill. "I'll see you tomorrow, little Lucy."

She smiled back at him. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucy made her way down the stairs, a small smile on her face. Gently running a hand over her cheek in memory of Lysander's touch, she walked into the kitchen. Her mother sat at the table reading The Daily Prophet. "Hello, Mum," she said, turning on the faucet and grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"Lucy," her mother said with a nod, never looking up from her paper. "Your father will be home in ten minutes. You and Lysander were cutting it pretty close."

Lucy gasped, dropping her mug into the sink as she faced her mother, her eyes wide in shock. "I- What?"

Audrey raised an eyebrow turning around. "Oh, please, little Lucy. You're about as sneaky as your Uncle Ron. Oh, and will you have him use the front door next time? I don't like the idea of him jumping out of your window and onto his broomstick."

Lucy sputtered, taking a step closer. "Mum..."

Audrey laughed, turning back to her paper. "Oh, relax dear, won't you? Don't worry. I'm not going to tell your father."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really excited to play around with Lucy again ever since I finished Subtle (A Challenge of Epic Proportions), so I'm glad that I've finally had the time!
> 
> Lucy and Lysander also make a cameo together in my oneshot Graduated, which details the night before Lucy's graduation.
> 
> Transferred from ff.net
> 
> November 2011


End file.
